voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamy Days in West Tokyo
Dreamy Days in West Tokyo is an otome game by Voltage Inc. It is available for download in iOS and Android. Overview You are the childhood friend of five boys in a small neighborhood. After moving out due to your parent's job, ten years later, you are back! Introduction and Relationship Chart DDIWT_Chara_Intro.png Prologue |-|Season 1= The prologue starts with you arriving at your hometown after ten years. You wander around and you enter a flower shop to buy flowers. There, you meet Haruki who at first does not recognize you. After that, you then go to a cake shop and you are 'insulted' by Ichigo, who reluctantly acted as the cashier for the shop. When you leave the cake shop, Annan and Ryuzo mistakes you for a thief and they begin questioning you, much to your confusion. Fortunately, Haruki came along and cleared things up between the three and he also tells Ryuzo that your are actually their childhood friend who moved away ten years ago. The three then go to Black Ship, the place where you will be staying. At the Black Ship, you meet with all of her childhood friends, including Ichigo who came by. And selecting which shop you want to visit will determine which character you will fall in love with. |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Haruki Tanemura Ryuzo Hatta Ichigo Sato (CV. Kaji Yuki) Takeshi Yuno Rihito Hatsune Johji Chakura Koh Uraga Reiji Uraga Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1: High School= } *Haruki Tanemura *Ryuzo Hatta *Ichigo Sato *Takeshi Yuno *Rihito Hatsune *Johji Chakura - Epilogue= } *Haruki Tanemura *Ryuzo Hatta *Ichigo Sato *Takeshi Yuno *Rihito Hatsune *Johji Chakura - Sequel= } *Haruki Tanemura *Ryuzo Hatta *Ichigo Sato *Takeshi Yuno *Rihito Hatsune *Johji Chakura }} |-| Season 2: 3 Years Later= } *Haruki Tanemura *Ryuzo Hatta *Ichigo Sato *Takeshi Yuno *Rihito Hatsune *Johji Chakura - New Characters= } *Kou Uraga *Reiji Uraga - Living with Him= } *Haruki Tanemura *Ryuzo Hatta *Ichigo Sato *Rihito Hatsune *Takeshi Yuno - New Characters Epilogue= } *Kou Uraga *Reiji Uraga - New Characters Sequel= } *Kou Uraga *Reiji Uraga }} |-| Season 3: 10 Years Later= } *Haruki Tanemura *Ryuzo Hatta *Ichigo Sato *Takeshi Yuno *Rihito Hatsune *Johji Chakura - Wedding= } *Haruki Tanemura *'Ryuzo Hatta' *Ichigo Sato *Takeshi Yuno *'Rihito Hatsune' *'Johji Chakura' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *Haruki Before the Proposal *Ryuzo Before the Proposal *Ichigo Before the Proposal *Takeshi Before the Proposal *Rihito Before the Proposal *Johji Before the Proposal - Specials= } *Time Capsule *Sealed with a Kiss *School Festival Romance Part 1 *School Festival Romance Part 2 *Distance to Your Heart *Let's Make a Toast *Sleepless Nights *A Date with Ichigo *Steamy Days in Hot Springs *Ichigo's Birthday *A Sweet Slice of New York *Dreamy Days with the Baddest Bidder *A Ski Trip to Remember *Seduced Down the Aisle *Sweet Jealousy *My Dream Idol *Lazy Saturdays *Mission: Protect Her Heart *Bride in Training - Seasonal= } *A Snowy Day *Summer Camp Love *Sports Day Kiss *Black Ship Halloween *You're All I Want for Christmas *Christmas in Finland *Ringing in the New Year *Sweeter than Chocolate *Couple's Contest *Lovesick Valentines *A gift From the Heart *Oh Dreamy Night *Deck the Halls With Love }} Trivia *The game is set in a neighborhood known as Kichijōji. Kichijōji (吉祥寺) is a real-life neighborhood in the city of Musashino in Tokyo, Japan. *This is one of the few games where there is transition through generations. Category:Games Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:Haruki Tanemura Category:Ryuzo Hatta Category:Ichigo Sato Category:Takeshi Yuno Category:Rihito Hatsune Category:Johji Chakura Category:School Life Category:Reiji Uraga Category:Koh Uraga Category:Slice of Life